


Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins

by drollicpixie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Leiashipsit, Professor Kink, ProfessorRen, Professorstudentrelatuonship, Size Difference, StudentRey, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: Rey Kenobi is his eternally sunny former student. And that summer, Professor and author Kylo Ren just can't seem to shake her. Every where he goes, every time he turns around, she's there. Smiling at him, teasing him, flirting with him. He doesn't understand her. Doesn't she see that he just wants to be left alone, to work, to write? But by then it's impossible. She is all he can think about. Her tan thighs, her pert little breasts, that twenty-one year old ass. He is so fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two-part fic. The second half is almost complete already but needs to be edited so I will post it next week. Title is a quote from Lolita by Vladimir Nabocov. So I hope you enjoy it!

He was meeting his mother for a wine tasting. At a vineyard for fucks sake. He still wasn't sure how she had convinced him to do something so out of character. Over the summer. On a warm sunny day. "So they could sit on the deck and see the lake," she had explained as Kylo rolled his eyes. She didn't see him, at least, as they were speaking over the phone. Small mercies, he supposed. 

He was early. Of course. And she was late. Which was just like her. But he seated himself at the bar, glancing over the menu. He did not enjoy sweet white wines. His mother knew this. Never the less, here he was staring down at a list of Rieslings and Gewurtraminers, a single offering of Chardonnay. Kylo sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and cleared his throat. The server behind the bar flicked her gaze in his direction and decidedly told him, "I'm going on break. The other girl will be with you in just a moment," gave him a thin lipped smile and went back to talking to the salt and pepper haired man in the expensive suit who was flashing a perfect smile at her, keys to his Mercedes on the wood countertop. 

"Benjamin," his mother breezed in at that moment, her perfume a subtle cloud around her, a white linen pantsuit and white scarf at her neck. No make up, hair swept back, and beautiful. His mother was stately, regal, everything about her was easy and effortless. Kylo had never had such poise or grace. Nothing about him was easy. He sighed, narrowed his eyes. 

"That's not my name, Mother," he reminded her for the millionth time with exasperation. 

"Oh poo! It absolutely is your name, Benjamin Solo. I was there when you were born. I wrote that perfectly nice name on your Birth Certificate. This Kylo Ren, it's just a Nom De Plume! You publish under that name, not go by it," she was equally exasperated with him. He could tell. 

But just as it seemed likely that she might begin to bat at him with one hand, like mother's sometimes do, or actually strangle him, a peppy accented voice spoke up, "Professor Ren!" The voice exclaimed with breathy anticipation and Kylo swung around with wide eyes to take her in. 

He took a moment and cleared his throat, casting a sideways glance at his mother. She looked like she had just put something disgusting and very sour in her mouth. He nodded at the girl, "Miss Kenobi."

"His name is Benjamin Solo," came the steely voice beside him. "And I'll have none of this Kylo Ren crap in my presence," and with that she leveled him with a look and was done with it. But his mother was intrigued. Sitting up a little straighter, pulling her glasses up from the beaded cord around her neck. "And now, who might you be?"

The girl grinned back entirely unphased by the scene playing out before her. "I'm Rey Kenobi," and just like that she put out her hand and his mother shook it, happy as could be.

"Kenobi? Like old Ben Kenobi?"

"The same," she chirped merrily. Kylo of course had not know, or even wondered at the fact. It just figured his mother would make the connection in moments where he had failed through out an entire semester. Old Ben had been a favorite professor of his mother and his uncle when they were undergrads. 

He watched as his mother frowned briefly, sadness creasing her eyes, "I was very sorry to hear about his passing."

"Oh," Rey replied, her smile wobbling for only a second, "Thank you." 

It was the largest crack he had ever seen in her happy exterior. 

Rey Kenobi was an eternally sunny former student of his. A brilliant student at that. And diligent. All things that Kylo admired in any student. She never missed class, asked intelligent questions, never turned in a paper late or asked for an extension. And each paper was well composed and insightful, which pleased him the most. Reading the same rote of papers over and over made him want to gouge his eyes out with a fork. Or something yet more blunt, a red pencil for irony perhaps. A student like Rey actually reminded him that he enjoyed teaching. Not just writing, not just the academic lifestyle. And she wasn't even a literature major. She was in engineering and had taken his class as an elective. No one took his classes that didn't have to. She had received the only A in the course that semester.

With a start Kylo realized he respected her. A student. With soft brown hair and bewitching hazel eyes. 

His mother spared a glance in his direction and he could only assume caught him staring like a slack-jawed idiot, and smirked. Of, fucking, course. 

"Well, Rey," she grinned. Like a wolf. "I'm Leia. Ben's mother."

"What a pleasure to meet you," his former student smiled effulgently. 

"Now, what do you recommend here? Because I need a drink!"

Rey started her spiel about the different wines, asking their tastes. Kylo merely rolled his eyes and ordered the first red on the list. A Pinot Noir he was certain would be lackluster. 

"You don't want to do the tasting, Professor?"

"Just the red, thank you."

"And call him Ben," his mother interjected causing the man to nearly swallow his tongue.

"Don't call me that," he all but hissed. 

"Fine," his mother huffed, "call him Kylo," giving a dismissive wave of her hand. Clearly her urge to set him up with a twenty-one year old former student, humiliating him, won out over the Ben/Kylo naming crisis. 

"Mother," he grit out furiously. 

Rey only smirked, glancing at him from under her lashes as his heart skittered to a halt before doubling its rhythm. What was wrong with him? She was a former student. She was practically a child. More than a decade younger than himself. And he certainly wasn't looking for romantic entanglements. 

His last had left him feeling decidedly empty. Hollow. Not because it has ended badly. It was that it had ended so painlessly. A fellow professor, a couple of years his senior, and she had ended things dispassionately when moving out of state for a new job. Kylo had wished her luck and meant it. His heart was unrended. His soul intact. And that all saddened him more than anything. 

They had enjoyed one another's company and conversation. It was nice to have someone to attend functions with. They had dinner together twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sex was perfunctory but pleasant, it certainly met the needs of all involved. But that had quite simply been it. And after she had moved away Kylo decided he really wasn't interested in further pursuing relationships if that was how they were going to be. 

And it hadn't been difficult. Women weren't exactly throwing themselves at him. He was gangly, long limbed. His face was too angular, nose too big, lips too pouty. And his ears, don't even get him started. And to top that all off he knew that most people thought he was an asshole or a fucking prick. And he supposed that to most people, he was. But he wasn't interested in coddling his students or being drinking bros with some of the other young professors. He tried to be courteous but he was detached and some people took that the wrong way. And he certainly couldn't help that. 

But Rey was looking at him like he was interesting. Attractive. So he looked away, ignored her coquettish smile. He didn't want to see her lush tan thighs. Or her pert little breasts. Of her ripe as a peach ass. Not that he had ever really noticed those things about her, he reminded himself, she had been a student. 

For the rest of the afternoon he was sullen, rude. He let his mother and Rey chat, ignored her looks and her questions. And rushed to escape the moment his mother glanced at her watch. 

She kissed his cheek in the parking lot, reminded him to call her, and suggested, rather lewdly he thought, that he keep an eye, "or whatever other body parts he wanted," her words, on Rey Kenobi. 

***

Kylo absolutely did not think about Rey again. And he was sure to remind himself frequently not to. But less than a week later, as he stood in line at his favorite coffee shop, someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," breathed an enchanting British accent. He spun around without a second thought and her eyes went wide. "Professor! I mean, Kylo," she grinned. "Hello!"

When he failed to respond she glanced up into his eyes and he realized just how much taller than her he was. 

"Is it alright that I called you that?" She bit her lower lip. "Kylo, I mean. Or would you rather," she glanced sideways, unsure. 

Hearing her say his name had done things to him that had not happened since he was an awkward teenager and he felt the very tips of his ears burn. 

Her smile was slipping with each moment and Kylo was loath to be the one to make her frown. But he needed to be impassive, to keep her from knowing exactly how she effected him.

He sighed in a put upon manner, and allowed, "It's fine, Miss Kenobi. You are no longer my student and I know you mean no disrespect." God, he was a pompous ass. 

But she was grinning again none the less. "And you can call me Rey," she glanced up at him again, the way she had at the winery, adding, "since I'm no longer your student. Like you said." 

Her lips were a subtle shade of pink. She was wearing gloss.

Kylo suddenly, desperately, wanted to know what it tasted like. What it would feel like to angle his mouth over hers. Bite her lip then force her onto her knees so he could feel the slip slide over his cock. 

"Next!" Called a voice from behind him as Rey stared at him expectantly with what he swore was a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. 

"That's you, Kylo."

"Oh, yes, of course," he practically stammered. He ordered his usual. "And," he turned back to look at her, "whatever she's having."

The girl looked as if she wanted to argue but he put a hand up to stop her. She didn't say a word, simply ordered an iced caramel flavored coffee. But before he could do more than pay and step to the side, she said to the barista, "I like it sweet," and then locked eyes with him, "and syrupy. Just the right amount of sticky."

Kylo quickly cleared his throat and looked away. Was she flirting with him? Or was he reading something into nothing. 

Though it did not matter to him in either case because he was not interested. In her. Or anyone. 

As soon as his coffee was placed before him he snatched it up and headed straight for the door, a simple, stern, "Miss Kenobi," as he fled. Her mouth opened like she wanted to reply, call him back, but he was already gone. 

***

"Kylo!" He heard close behind him and he nearly winced. It had been mere days since their last encounter. He just couldn't seem to shake her, the girl. She was everywhere. Didn't she have a home to go to? Why on earth was she even still on campus?

His head had been filled with thoughts of her over the last several days. He had accomplished nothing. His work begging to be noticed but he couldn't be bothered. Couldn't get the girl to stop dancing behind his eye lids. 

Her mouth on his cock. Being buried balls deep in her sopping young cunt, shaved bare, his pale thighs slapping into her tanned ones, his ball sack making the lewdest noise he could imagine. She would moan and shriek and giggle. Crying out his name. 

Kylo hadn't had such involved sexual fantasies since he was a teen. When she was still in elementary school he reminded himself, cursing, ashamed. 

And there she was, slurping noodles at his favorite ramen bar near campus, a glass of red wine at her elbow, the chair across from her empty. 

She motioned to the seat, eyeing his pick up order. He looked around, hoping to see a friend of hers, hoping that she wasn't actually looking at him with those expressive doe eyes. But there was no one else. 

His mind tried to resist. Told him to go home, jerk off, eat his noodles, and fucking do some work. But his dick was already leading him to the table. 

"Would you like to join me?" she gushed.

"I," he paused. 

But her eyes fell as she asked, "Or are you meeting someone?" Rey bit her lip again and he wished she would just stop fucking doing that around him. "Or have to get back to someone?"

"What? No. It's just me. I was going to do some work," Kylo trailed off. 

"Are you writing another book?" She beamed, a spoonful of soup coming up to her mouth as one small foot daintily pushed the chair out for him. "I'd love to hear about it! I found your whole class so interesting."

He took a moment to breathe as he glanced around, nervous, before finally lowering himself into the seat. More noodles and soup found their way between her eager lips and he couldn't stop himself from staring. She noticed. And flushed. 

"Sorry, I'm starving! And I just love this place. I'm treating myself tonight," Rey beamed up at him. 

A server appeared at his arm and deposited a bowl, cutlery, and a wine glass. The girl quickly filled it. 

Drinking was a terrible idea. He was struggling to control himself around her sober. Pour some wine on the mix and watch it implode. 

But it was a decent Cabernet. And she was smiling at him like he was something special. Interesting. And it was like a drug. So he sipped the wine. One smooth taste, then a second larger gulp. 

She topped up his glass as well as her own, clearly very pleased with herself. 

He told her about his research, what he was working on and she listened with rapt attention. 

They finished the bottle of wine. 

Rey it seemed had a back up. She requested it be opened immediately. 

Kylo finished his meal and watched her eat a chocolate dessert, his black slacks tight as he adjusted himself as inconspicuously as possible. 

"So tell me, Miss Kenobi..”

"Rey," she interrupted. 

"Rey," he half smiled, blaming the wine entirely. "Why are you on campus so much. It's summer. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

The wine had loosened his tongue apparently. He couldn't believe such probing questions had come out of his mouth. Who was he? His mother? 

Kylo needed to just leave her be. The more he knew about her the more he might want to know. It was much easier, more comfortable, for her to remain a mere sex object. Something for him to fantasize about, to get all of the dirty loathsome parts of him out and play with then put away. But if he fleshed out her character he may no longer be able to control her. 

Or himself. 

"I," she frowned. The first true frown he had ever seen grace her youthful exuberant face. And he had put it there. If he didn't believe he was a monster before, he certainly did now. "I guess I don't have anywhere else to be," she told him, worrying her lip with perfect white teeth. "After my grandfather died," she paused thoughtfully, "he raised me after my parents were killed when I was little. I don't really even remember them. Or the accident," she rushed like this was where people asked questions she wanted to avoid. "But, he had been sick for a long time and there were bills to pay, so I sold our house. And started school. I rent a little apartment now. It's cute," she shrugged, the smile returning, "it's really all I need. But so, no, I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Oh," was all he managed. He truly was an insufferable fucking prick. 

"And I'm taking a couple of summer courses in sculpture. I've always been really interested in sculpture, mostly metal work, but with my regular course load Ive never had time for art classes. So I'm right at the beginning, learning the basics, but I love it."

And just like that, he fell a little bit in love with Rey Kenobi, the person. 

***

After the second bottle of wine Rey was visibly intoxicated and Kylo was only fairing any better due to his impressive size. He would normally walk home but he didn't want the girl doing the same. Not in her state.

"Let me get you an Uber," he told her, gallantly in his opinion. 

"I can walk." She told him in reply, biting that lip again and leaning up against the brick work of the building. 

"It's dangerous," he shook his head. 

And just then, as he was navigating the app on his phone, she stumbled forward, nearly knocking into him, her palms resting on his chest. “It's dangerous here," she whispered, eyes locked on his. "For me to be here, with you. I might do something," he stopped breathing in the moments it took her finish with, "naughty," and his cock immediately twitched back to life, which wasn't difficult considering it had been at half mast the entire evening. 

Kylo was frozen in place. And the girl was wrapping her arms around his neck. "You make me want to do very naughty things, Professor." He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. His free hand, the one not holding the phone, slipped through his dark hair as he fought for time, for control over his body. And then her lips were on his throat, sucking gently before nipping him with her teeth. 

He gasped and she pulled away to look at him with a knowing smirk. Her lower half, at the same time, brushed with just enough force against his erection. 

A gray car pulled up, beeped its horn, and a blond girl driving called out of the passenger side window, "Ride for Kylo Ren!"

Rey pouted, dragging her feet the whole way into the car. He put her in the backseat, had the girl repeat her address to the driver. But before the car could leave Rey snatched his cell phone out of his hand and tapped furiously. "There," she said finally handing it back to him, the driver huffing in annoyance, "text me when you get home. So I know you're safe." And with a saucy wink she let him close the door. 

***

Kylo had zero intention of texting her as requested. 

Things had already gone too far. He was in too deep. She was ensnaring him, bewitching him. And he couldn't allow it. He was intelligent, responsible. He was the adult in the situation. Her former fucking professor for that matter. And Rey was practically a child. 

Who was smart and beautiful and interesting. And interested in him. A mocking little voice reminded him. He hadn't met a girl, or a woman, with as much promise in years, perhaps ever. 

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey he stared down at his persistent erection balefully, willing it to subside on its own. 

It seemed he was on a fool's quest however and so reluctantly he took a swallow of his drink, letting it burn down his throat, through his limbs, to each and every nerve ending, electrifying him, before unbuttoning his slacks and pulling the zipper down. He palmed himself roughly through the thin cotton of his black briefs before reaching in to grab hold of is rapidly swelling cock. 

He hissed when the air touched his over heated, sensitive flesh, head lolling back against the leather of the armchair. 

Fuck that girl. And her mouth. Telling him he made her feel naughty. Making something spark to life inside of him that had lain dormant for years and years. A part of him that wanted to control, to dominate, to hurt in only the very best way possible. 

If she were there he would show her naughty. Let her gag around his cock until he spurted down her willing throat. Drag up her tear stained, cum soaked face, by her luscious brown waves, and bite her throat. Turn her around and force her down on hands and knees on his floor while he showed her what exactly happened to naughty little school girls who didn't mind their elders. He would turn her pert little ass red with his palm then fuck her until she screamed out for him, desire and pain mingling. Then he'd fill her pussy with his cum, paint her insides white, and tell her who she fucking belonged to. He would teach that saucy little bitch the most important lesson of her life. That Kylo Ren owned her. Owned those little tits. That ripe ass. That pussy. 

Kylo groaned, still stroking his dick, as he came on his hand. His stomach and his dress shirt too for that matter. 

As he took a breath, tried to calm his racing heart, already berating himself for his disgusting thoughts, his phone buzzed on the arm rest. "Fuck," he mumbled, downing the last of his whiskey, ice clinking in the glass as he roughly set it on the table with shaking hands. 

It was a text from an unknown number and his heart stuttered. She couldn't have his number, could she? Could she have known what he was thinking, doing? Shame colored his cheeks a light pink, traveling upwards toward his ridiculous ears. 

He hesitated. Maybe he should delete it without reading. Maybe he should wait until tomorrow when he was more sober, when his senses had returned to him. 

But before he could stop himself he was thumbing his phone open. What if there had been a problem with the Uber he rationalized. What if she was stranded somewhere?

He swallowed thickly when he saw that it was a photo and tapped to enlarge it. For a moment he wasn't sure what he was looking at. Until it came into focus and he flushed from his collar to the tips of his ears.

It was the slick, slime coated lips of a bare pussy, slender fingers buried knuckle deep inside.

Kylo groaned. She was going to actually fucking kill him. And what was she doing? Sending some man she barely knew photos of her masturbating. Didn't they have whole campaigns now about how dangerous and destructive that could be?

"Fuck," he muttered, looking back down at the picture again. His cock taking notice with renewed interest and vigor. 

The phone vibrated again in his hand. 

(”See how naughty you make me professor? I've been so bad.”)

Kylo imagined her on her bed, a fluffy pink comforter underneath her, clutching a pillow to her chest, cradling it, as she brought herself off to the thought of him. 

He should close the message, he decided. Delete it. And forget this ever happened. Avoid Miss Kenobi at all costs in the future. 

Instead he said,

(“Show me how sloppy that pussy is for your professor's cock.”)

And hit send before he could think better of it. 

"And this is the moment where you lost your ten-year track and cushy professorship, Ren," he whispered to himself, desperately waiting for her reply. 

The next picture was of her fingers, coated in her own cum, it dangled like spiderwebs from between her first and second fingers. The third was of her cunt again, on a decidedly not pink blanket, with a visible damp spot beneath her. 

(“This is all for you professor.”)

Then, 

(“I came home and couldn't stop thinking about you. And that big dick.”)

Jesus Fucking Christ. 

Then a fourth message as he deliberated his reply. 

(“Now I'm so sleepy. Good night, professor.”)

***

Kylo had woken, cotton mouthed and decidedly fuzzy headed, struggling into consciousness. 

Had he been drinking? What had happened? And god he was fucking hard. 

It all slammed back into him like a ton of bricks. The Ramen Bar, the shared bottles of wine, the conversation. The way he had wanted her. The way she wanted him. The texting. "Oh god," he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide from both the incoming sunshine and his shame. Why had he given in to such baser needs? 

Well, that was it. He was ending it right there. He would delete the messages. Ignore her or block her in future. He did not need this, her, in his life. It was just going to fuck up everything he had worked so hard for over the years. And over what? A hot young piece of ass? He had never thought himself the type. Not in a million years. Him declaring himself a monk was probably more likely. 

Kylo's dick however did not necessarily agree with him as it strained to be noticed, recognized. 

***

In the end it didn't really matter though. After that night it was radio silence from Rey. As if it had never happened. He stopped seeing her around, bumping into her. It was less than a week before he realized that it bothered him. That he was lonely for her. 

The girl had made him care. Made him want. In a way he hadn't since his own days in college. Maybe longer. He pined for her. Kylo Ren had never pined. He didn't think Ben Solo had either for that matter. 

Even with his determination to put her behind him he couldn't. His work suffered for it. His mood suffered for it. But still nothing. 

He supposed he could reopen the lines of communication but that was committing to this sin and Kylo wasn't ready to do that just yet.


	2. If a Violin String Could Ache, I Would Be That String.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 totally got away from me. It’s double the length I had originally planned. I’ve divided it into two part so this story will now be three in total. So sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it. Warning - the story becomes more explicit from here on out.

PART 2

He finally saw her a week to the day after what he had taken to calling, the encounter, their shared dinner. And depravity. 

He had just taken a seat in an large Adirondack chair, tall cold beer in one hand and a journal in the other. 

Kylo would admit that he was not up on trends, did not follow what everyone else was doing, but he could not complain about the uptick in popularity of Beer Gardens and craft breweries opening large open spaces where their customers could enjoy drinks and food. Sitting outside as the sun settled low and big in the sky, as the temperatures of the day cooled some, was something he did with near reverence. 

And it would seem Miss Kenobi and the large gaggle of rowdy friends with her agreed. It was such a new and unexpected sight for him. As he had only really taken notice of her outside of the classroom since the term had ended he had not observed her with peers. The people she must spend her days, and nights, a nasty little voice whispered, with. There were a few boys, likely drunk, boisterous and young. Free in a way Kylo, Ben Solo, had never really felt. Smiling dotingly were Rey and two other girls. Six of them. Three boys and three girls. He was a college professor, he could do the math, and he sighed. 

It was difficult to squash the disappointment and he hated himself a little bit for it. The way his heart sank, broke. He had been a distraction. Until whoever the real interest was returned. Which one was it he wondered dejectedly, sad eyes scanning the table, his beer and reading material all but forgotten. 

And that was when she saw him. As if she could hear his traitorous heart and Kylo Ren found himself utterly overwhelmed by the force of her smile. Rey waved excitedly, her friends pausing in their revelries long enough to glance up and over, laugh, tease, giggle at the girl as she clambered up from her position on the bench, stumbling over to him on her long coltish limbs, tanned and exquisite. 

His breath caught in his throat as she dropped to her knees in from of him, a glass of amber liquid sloshing in her hand. “Professor!” She exclaimed happily. 

“Miss Kenobi,” he practically stammered, like a school boy, his dick thickening against the black jeans he had worn. An unusual occasion for him as he traditionally wore slacks but a Beer Garden seemed to call for something more casual. 

“Are you into classic rock?”

“I, erm, what?” He stared at her bewildered. 

“Your shirt,” she grinned. 

Kylo glanced down at his worn t-shirt, something he had picked up at a concert years ago, perplexed, before blustering, “The Smashing Pumpkins are not classic rock, Rey!”

“Oh,” she continued to smile, maybe she was even smirking at his outburst, “but they play them on the classic rock station?”

His eyes rolled heavenward. He wasn’t that fucking old, was he? And why was she still on her knees? In front of him, her one palm balanced gently on his thigh? Because all he could see was her sucking his cock when she was in this position. She needed to leave. He was not doing this, any of it, there or then. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your friends, Miss Kenobi?” he tried to look down his long aquiline nose at her, be the professor, the one in control. 

But then she was biting her lip and his pants were too tight and a small groan slipped from his lips, giving him away, how much she effected him. How much he wanted her. “That’s actually why I came over here professor,” her eyes cast downward diminutively, “I wanted to apologize for the other night.”

He scoffed. Of course she did. Of course she made a fucking mistake. Of course she would hold this over him for the rest of her time at school. Next she would be blackmailing him. Extorting money or favors. And he would give them. Because he desperately wanted to keep his job, his position. And he desperately wanted her. However he could have her. Naughty little school girl bitch. What had she done to him? She had wrecked him. 

“I wanted to text you back,” she told him coyly, still nibbling that lip, “but my friends showed up the morning after to surprise me. They’ve been here all week,” she emphasized, “and I haven’t had a single moment alone.” His eyes were boring a hole through her face. What? “The girls are staying with me and well, my place is tiny! There is ZERO privacy. And I really don’t need them asking questions and telling The Dads.”

“The dads?” He asked, adrift, lost in the conversation, his cock straining against his zipper, the pain grounding him but reminding him just how much he needed to get off. 

“Those two guys over there? On the bench, with their arms around each other. They’re my best friends and they treat me like I’m their baby. They would have been all, who is this guy? What are his intentions? What are you texting him? You know. Like dads. Or at least the ones I’ve seen and heard of,” she glance down for a moment. “And it’s sweet but I thought you would just rather if that didn’t happen,” and then she was looking up at him, big hazel eyes round and innocent, her long dark lashes fluttering. 

“I,” He stammered, watching her movements like a hawk, how she inched forward, a hot pant near his groin, that little pink tongue darting out to wet her lush lower lip. “Fuck,” he managed, surprising himself, delighting her it seemed if her smile was any indication. 

Her gaze flitted around, accessing, her friends were up playing some game with bean bags while most of the other patrons had moved up onto the better lit patio space. Rey stood, placing her beer, then his, on the nearby table. “Come with me,” she hushed, voice thick with something he didn’t dare try to identify. 

“What? Where,” he trailed off as she grasped him by the hand. “Miss Kenobi,” he continued as she all but dragged him through the coming darkness to the edge of the park, where trees and bushes grew in around the mown meadow. 

“Now, what on earth,” he half managed to demand before her lips were on his, furious and wild, teeth and tongue, and though his body stiffened for one fraction of a second he found himself falling into her, taking hold of her face in both hands, and kissing her back in earnest. 

Kylo stepped forward, moving her until she was back against a substantial oak tree. Rey moaned breathlessly as he ground his dick into her and for the first time he took notice of exactly how little she was wearing. His hands dropped to her thighs, skimming along the flimsy skirt of her floral sundress. 

Tearing his mouth away from her he moved his lips to her ear, his tongue running along the delicate shell, as she panted beneath him, her hands tugging at his shirt, desperately trying to draw him back into their kiss as her hips undulated against his straining erection. 

“I like this ridiculous excuse for a dress,” he whispered hotly, “it makes you look so sweet. Innocent. But we both know the truth, don’t we?”

“We do?” She murmured.

“Oh we do, Miss Kenobi. We both know that you’re actually a little slut,” she sucked in a gasping breath, shocked perhaps, “who is desperate for her professor’s cock.”

When Kylo pulled back to look at her, needing to see her face, her reaction, scared shitless that he had fucked up and she was about to slap him, her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open. He kissed her cheek, her neck, his teeth nipping at the flesh where it joined her shoulder. 

Finally, after an infinity, his heart hammering, she groaned, “I am. I’m a,” she stammered, not as confident as the last time they had done this with the phone between them it seemed, “slut for my professor’s big cock. And,” she swallowed, finally meeting his eyes, his fiery gaze, “I’ve been such a bad bad girl. I need to be punished.”

Kylo swallowed thickly, this was playing out more along the lines of his worst, best, most depraved fantasies than he had ever hoped to expect. He had never dreamed... “And,” his breath stuttered, “how should your professor punish you?”

“I might,” she paused, gulped, “need a spanking,” and bit her lip, eyes nervous as she glanced up at him. She was more than a head shorter than him. So tiny in his large hands. The thought of his oversized palm warming her sweet peach of an ass had him all but moaning into her shoulder, grinding against her. 

“So you believe in corporal punishment?”

“Sometimes,” she nodded,” if my behavior warrants it.”

“Oh, you’ve definite earned this spanking, Miss Kenobi.” He took her hand and placed it over his rigid cock and let her feel it twitch, strain, beg. “Just look at what you’ve done to your teacher. You’ve given me a very serious problem and you’re going to have to rectify the situation.”

“I, I am?” Her eyes flicked up to his, more hopeful than this little role play warranted. 

“You are,” he nodded, pushing on her head, showing her where he wanted her to go. Down. 

The girl dropped quickly and quietly to her knees, looking up at him with those doe eyes so full of innocent beauty and it was Kylo’s turn to bite his lip. 

When she made no move to follow through on her own he swallowed and stated as firmly as he could, “You’re going to need to suck it, Miss Kenobi.”

A breath whooshed out of her lungs before her mouth moved forward, nuzzling his dick through the denim of the pants. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, the heat of her making him sweat in the already warm night air. 

Her palms were running up and down his thighs and she glanced up at him, cheekily, while still doing little more than mouthing him through his overly thick pants. Still, he was about ten second from cumming, all over himself, embarrassingly, like a teenager. 

“Rey!” They heard from a distance.

“Hey Rey-Bay! We gotta go girl!” A second male voice called. “Jess just puked!”

“And Rose is making Snap really uncomfortable!” Called the first male voice again. 

“Shut up, Poe!” Came a female voice. 

“Ugh,” Rey told him, standing, as he spluttered, all vestiges of innocence gone from her face. “I have to go. They’re my ride.”

“I can drive you,” He stammered, dying. 

“Jess is staying with me, remember? I don’t want her vomiting all over my place. I’m going to have to go with her.”

“But,” he started, staring down at the damp front of his jeans. 

She tracked his gaze and smirked. Nothing like the little innocent on her knees of a moment ago. “Oh, I’ll take care of you and your big dick soon. I promise. I would never want to let my professor down like that.”

“But!” he repeated. 

“You still have those pictures, yeah?”

“I,” his eyes strayed with embarrassment. Of course he did. He couldn’t go an hour without looking at them. 

She grinned. “Well, that’s exactly what my pussy looks like right now.”

He coughed. His heart hammered. Her palm cupped him and rubbed. “I wish I could stay. I really wanted you to cum on my face,” and with that he was quaking, rutting into her hand, and jizzing in his boxer briefs like some juvenile. 

“You,” he inhaled, “are a very very bad girl, Miss Kenobi.”

“Only for you, Professor Ren,” and with a brief kiss on his cheek she darted off toward the light, leaving him alone in the darkness, his cock softening, his pants a fucking mess, and without his beer to chug to calm his nerves. 

He needed a real fucking drink. And some new pants.

***

Later that night, showered, a glass of bourbon in his hand, and still more jizz cooling on his bare stomach, Kylo was still not sated. 

(“I need another picture.”) 

His thumb hovered over the send button. She had told him her friends had one more night at her place. That she needed to be careful. They were nosy as fuck. 

He hit send. 

He waited. 

And waited. 

After ten minutes he got up and got himself a refill. And questioned every life decision he had made leading up to that moment. 

Then his phone buzzed, he hit open, and decided that those decisions had been entirely the correct ones. 

It was a picture of her, soaking wet, hair slicked back, water dripping from her nipple, bare snatch glistening, a shower curtain thrown open behind her. 

(“I had to take a shower. My knees were dirty.”)  
She told him and he groaned. 

(“Well, you are a very dirty little girl.”)

(“I am. But I’m so bad at cleaning myself. I need someone to do it for me. To give me a good scrub. And get all this dirt off.”)

Kylo bit his lip and closed his eyes as if in benediction. 

Before he could reply his phone buzzed again. 

(“Shit. I have to go. See you soon?”)

He wanted to play it cool. Calm. Not answer. But he immediately found himself typing.

(“Whenever you want me.”)

(“I always want you.”)

He was done for. She was it. Rey Kenobi would have him as long as she wanted him and when she no longer did, he would burn up and perish. But it would have been worth it. 

***

He had not heard from her in two days. Nothing. And he was going maddeningly, hair-pulling, insane over it. Why did she disappear? Why did he take it so personally? Two weeks ago he had wanted nothing more than for the insufferable school girl to leave him alone. Now his days dragged, his heart hammered, his anxiety was through the fucking roof. What was he doing? Why was he putting himself through this?

All of these thoughts flooded Kylo’s mind as he crossed campus headed for the library. He needed a distraction. Research. Something to occupy his over wrought mind. He needed to think of something else. Something other than that wet pink pussy, those pleading eyes, that naughty fucking mouth of hers. 

Kylo huffed, dragging a hand raggedly through his hair, and sighed, his shoulders slumping. It was hot and sunny, both things he despised. And he was sweating in only his dress shirt and tan slacks. He had rolled his sleeves, left his tweed jacket in his air conditioned office across the quad, but he was suffering none the less. 

A girl sped across the concrete ahead of him, fifty paces or so, short denim cut offs and an oversized black t-Shirt tucked in, carrying an iced coffee cup. Why hadn’t he thought of that? An iced coffee would certainly help him cool off and he had all but determined to turn on his heel and walk to the nearest cafe when he froze in his tracks. 

It wasn’t just any girl ahead of him. It was Rey. A red backpack slung over her shoulders, aviator sunglasses on her nose, but he would recognize that distinctive three bun hair style from anywhere. He had not seen it on her since they had started bumping into one another but it had been a common look when she had taken his class in the fall. He had vacillated between finding it charming and ridiculous. In that moment all he could think about was tearing the bands out, raking his fingers through her shoulder length locks and fucking her mouth with his tongue. 

But what was he to do? Professor Kylo Ren did not hail students across the quad. He couldn’t just yell, demand she notice him. 

A look of determination could be seen on her face even at his distance, which was rapidly shrinking as he quickened his pace. Her black Converse sneakers slapped the ground as she hustled along, lost in her own thoughts. 

“Erm,” he tried but couldn’t bring himself to shout. Then, “Miss Kenobi,” he said a bit louder praying she didn’t have earbuds in, then she would really never hear him. He offered a wave as he approached. Rey swung her head toward him in surprise. Her lips dropping into an ‘O’ shape. 

“Professor!”

“Miss Kenobi,” he nodded, trying to stay calm, to slow his beating heart. 

“I’m going to my sculpture class,” she breathed. 

“I’m headed in that direction.” He wasn’t. “Perhaps I could walk with you?” You’re a creep, he sighed, thinking to himself. A genuine creep now, Kylo. 

“Of course,” she grinned. 

They walked for a moment in silence, her nibbling her lower lip, he at a loss for where to begin or what to actually say. The girl usually took care of that for him with her endless happy chatter. 

“I,” he started, stopped, running a hand back through his hair again. He was a grown man. Why was he so fucking nervous around this little slip of a girl? “Perhaps..”

She was looking at him curiously and he noticed that again, she was wearing gloss on her pouty mouth. 

“Oh fuck it,” he mumbled, grabbing her roughly by the wrist and tugging. 

“Professor?” She gasped in actual surprise and he pulled her into the cooler shade of a nearby building, all but slamming her back into an ivy covered wall, making her drop her drink, and angling his mouth roughly over her own, demanding, searching, pleading with her to kiss him back. It took only a moment before she sighed into him, her slender fingers twinning into his dark hair and grasping, giving a firm tug that made him growl and move to her throat. She did it again. “Miss Kenobi, if you continue doing that, I warn you that I will not be able to control my behavior.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” she breathed, face turned upward to give him better access, eyes closed, tugging again even harder, making him see stars. 

With a feral sound his hands spanned her narrow waist, tugging her hips forward and slanting them against his erection so that he could rutt against the rough fabric of her shorts. “Do you feel what you do to me, Miss Kenobi?”

“You can call me Rey,” she gasped. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, “I can call you whatever I want. I can take whatever I want. But why would I want to call you by your given name? You’re just a dirty little school girl who wants to fuck her professor, a man more than a decade her senior. And little sluts don’t get to decide what they are called, do they Miss Kenobi? I could call you Fuck Hole and you would still answer, wouldn’t you? Still come when called.”

But where had all of that vile filth and double entendre come from Ren wondered even as he heard it spew forth from his lips. He was a man possessed. Only in his wildest fantasies had he ever been so bold, so blunt, so unforgiving. Surely at any moment it would come crashing down around him and Rey would cast him off with utter contempt. 

She whimpered, sucking on her lower lip, teeth gnawing at it furiously. And he found himself almost violently angry. Why would she allow him to treat her like this? To say such awful things? 

Kylo none too gently tugged her lip down, away from those perfect white points. She cast her gaze to him then, wonderingly, a moment before he roughly shoved two fingers into her mouth. Before he could tell her exactly what to do with the digits she started to suck, her tongue soothing the skin even as her cheeks went concave. She moaned and Kylo had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from doing the same. 

Just as he felt her fingers on the button of his pants, the back of her hand sweeping over his straining cock, the bulbous weeping head of it inching forward to be noticed, his phone rang. The generic factory setting ring tone making him jump backward as if burned. Rey’s mouth opened in surprise releasing his fingers. 

The spell was broken. Kylo was flushing like a virginal school boy. Rey was giggling but the laugh was on the knife’s edge of a cackle. 

He cleared his throat roughly. “I’m glad you find this so amusing,” and fixed her with what he hoped was a stern glare. A chime sounded from above. 

“Oh shit!” The girl squeaked. “I’m late!”

“Rey!” He reached out, catching her by the wrist. How did they always end up here?

She smiled at him, raised up on her toes, and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. “Sorry, Professor,” her smile slipped into a smirk, something wicked, “next time you see me I suppose you’ll have to punish me for this impudence.” And with that she nipped his lower lip, skimmed a hand down his chest, abdominals, and over his painfully hard dick, before giving it a light squeeze. 

His eyes narrowed as she side stepped him and slinked away, slipping her damn sunglasses back onto her face, grinning like the cat that got the cream. He stood staring after her, frozen. His cock, his balls, hurt too much to move. He could barely breathe. 

His nostrils flared in anger, his sexual frustration making him see red, he seethed. 

“Fuck!” He hollered at nothing and no one, punching the brick wall where her back had been a minute ago. He was losing his mind. And his control. Something he had worked so hard to maintain over the last several years. 

He spun, knuckles raw and bleeding, hand aching, and watched the girl slip through a door at the other end of the pathway. “You have no fucking clue what you’re in for Miss Kenobi.” When he was done with her, that pussy was going to look as raw and wrecked as he felt in that moment. 

***

Accepting that he had totally lost control of both himself and the situation, Kylo gave up any notion of not texting her. Of not sounding desperate or needy. He would be fooling no one. 

The day prior, after their dalliance, he had been unable to go into the library, his raging hard on, his flushed face, and overwhelming anger had forced him to turn heel and walk disheartened and uncomfortable back to his office where he grabbed his things and fled the campus. 

Yet another day wasted. Thanks to Rey Kenobi. 

That anger only fueled his decision. He wanted her. Wanted to fuck her. Wherever and whenever she would let him. 

(“I need to see you.”)

But no reply was forthcoming. In fact he waited nearly three hours to receive some response from her. He had showered, jerked off, stared at a pile of notes on his desk miserably for forty minutes, looked back over every detail of every photo she had sent him in the last week, and was contemplating jerking off again once he had poured himself a fucking stiff drink. On the plus side he thought, if it had not been for Miss Kenobi, he really would never have known just how impressive his refractory period still was, even in his early thirties. 

But he couldn’t give a shit about that if he wasn’t actually fucking her. What did it matter otherwise?

Finally, his phone buzzed with any incoming message. He was so surprised and taken off guard that he nearly spilled his drink and managed to send the vibrating object from the arm of his chair clattering to the hardwoods. His chest heaved as he snatched it almost violently from the floor. 

(“I’m working on a project for my class tonight (sad face emoji).”)

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. He had begun to pondered whether she was playing a game with him, treating him like a toy. A sad puppy, perhaps. Her pathetic professor. The lap dog. 

(“Could we meet tomorrow morning?”)

She asked a moment later. He was so momentarily stunned he could not properly formulate an answer and simply typed, 

(“Yes.”)

They had never actually planned to meet before. It was entirely new and unexplored territory. Should he take her to brunch? Or just meet her somewhere? To fuck her. Just so he could get it over with and be able once again to formulate coherent thoughts. Then they could eat. 

Before he could suggest either option to Rey she sent him another message,

(“Great! Meet me at the farmer’s market near the water front. Do you know the one?”)

(“I do.”)

(“See you around 10 then!”)

And Kylo recognized that as a second first. An entire conversation via text message that had not included nudity or lewd suggestions. He was honestly almost disappointed. 

Until a final buzz. He glanced down and thumbed the photo. She was sitting at a workbench of sorts, he could only see the edge, the corner of a white sketchbook in front of her. And the soft pale flesh of one loose breast. Her nipple, dusky and peaked. Her long fingers grasping the edge of her black loose t-Shirt, tugging it away from her chest. The picture was dark and grainy, not quite the quality that he had grown accustomed too but it was still tantalizing. Especially knowing she was likely in a room with other people. And that she had taken it just for him. 

(“Just to hold you over until then (winking face emoji).”)

Kylo grinned to himself and sighed, leaning back in his leather club chair to savor the moment and plot exactly what he was going to do with that naughty girl when he got his hands on her. First on his mind was sucking that whole little tit into his mouth and lavishing her nipple with attention until she begged him to stop. And then he would switch to the other breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 should be posted within a week or so.


	3. And The Rest Is Rust And Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more issues with this chapter.. It just never felt quite right. But maybe I’m being overly critical. Either way, I can’t look at it anymore so I’m publishing. Thank you so much for sticking with me and my slow updates! I hope you enjoy the third and final part of this fic.

He was early. Of course he was. And he was fucking nervous as shit. Walking over, rather than driving, hadn’t managed to calm him. Or slow him down. 

Kylo had barely slept. Even after a second and a third drink. He had lain awake for hours in his dark bedroom staring up at the ceiling, his cock wistfully, hopefully, tenting the sheet covering him from the waist down. He felt as though he were in high school again, the night before classes began or his first date. Though that had actually happened in college. He had been an awkward, surly teenager, preferring to keep to himself. And when Kylo thought about it, really not a lot had changed in that regard. 

He knew the Farmer’s Market. He occasionally bought produce or fresh bread there. He had picked up a cake for his mother last year at the little bakery in the front. 

So he knew exactly where to find coffee and that would be his first stop. There were two stalls; one with regular coffee, black, from an industrial looking carafe and another that served more expensive specialty drinks like lattes, with lots of caramel syrup. And while he fully intended to go to the first he found his feet carrying him to the second. 

His phone buzzed a few minutes later and balancing the drinks in their tray he reached into the pocket of his black jeans and tugged the thing out. 

(“I’m here. Meet me at the doughnut place. I’m starving!”)

Kylo, being as tall as he was, glanced over the heads of the other shoppers looking for the girl, her glossy chestnut hair. And there she was, up on tip-toes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, an onion skinned white t-Shirt barely clinging to one tanned shoulder, a blue bra strap visible. 

And he froze. Absolutely unable to move. They were doing this. Meeting. On purpose. That had never happened before. She had invited him to spend time with her. 

True, she had previously invited, offered, a lot fucking more than just being in her presence. And Kylo wanted that too. But her, there, waiting for him, looking pleasant and perhaps even a bit nervous too, is what actually undid him. Scared the shit out of him. Far more than nearly fucking her, in public, on more than one occasion had. 

She caught his eye then and turned that blinding smile on him. The one that there was no way, nothing, he could have done to deserve. And she waved. 

Kylo awkwardly lifted his hand, the one still clutching his phone, in return, and began wending his way through the meandering crowd. 

When he stepped up beside her she was third from the counter. “Hi,” she breathed in a way that made his dick twitch. 

He drew a deep breath in through his nose and handed her the overly sweet iced caramel latte from his tray, taking up his own cup, iced black with one pump of vanilla, before catching her gaze. But she wasn’t looking at him. Rey was staring at her coffee, the sides slick with condensation. 

“What’s this?” She asked him, unreadable. 

And Kylo nearly panicked. Had he remembered the wrong drink? God, was this something some other girl used to order long ago, logged forever in his subconscious and now she was offended? He was certain this was what she had ordered that day. 

“Um,” he started as she glanced up, “iced caramel latte? Extra sticky?” God, had he fucking said that out loud? It had been embarrassing enough relaying that part of the order to the barista. She had asked if he meant extra syrup or extra sauce and he had stared at her blankly as he honestly hadn’t know. She had winked and worked some kind of magic and told him not to worry about it. But what if it was actually all fucking wrong?

Rey was looking back at the drink again, staring at it like it was going to grow a mouth and bite her hand. And then she was looking at him and her face was all soft and pretty. Truly beautiful. “You remembered what coffee I ordered?”

“At the cafe?” Kylo asked, somewhat blindsided by the turn in conversation. How could he have forgotten? “Of course.”

But then she was hugging him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips, moist, against his flesh there. 

When she pulled back his arms felt hollow, his chest ached, he was at a loss for what to do. Scooping her back up may have been too desperate but oh, he wanted to. 

“Next!” A man hollered and Kylo realized that that meant them. 

He cleared his throat and nodded to the girl, “What do you want?” 

“Oh!” She smiled, her face turning very serious. “A bear claw and a jelly please!” 

Kylo groaned. The jelly doughnut would likely be the death of him. 

He ordered two cinnamon sugar and put a ten dollar bill on the counter as Rey was still fumbling in her little brown leather purse. 

“No, I can get...”

“Don’t worry about it, Rey.”

“I,” She thought to argue, looked up into his eyes, and saw something there that made her think better about it, instead saying, “Thank you,” he nodded and she added, “Professor Ren,” with a saucy smile. 

Kylo’s guts clenched as his stomach flip-flopped. She batted her lashes coyly, taking the offered white paper bag, before turning to walk toward the weather worn benches across the lot. 

So that, that might be the death of him first Kylo realized. Before the jelly doughnut. 

***

Her fingers were shiny. Sticky. Jelly clinging to her thumb and forefinger. Not to mention the obscene amount of powdered sugar that had transferred onto her person. And she was just licking and sucking away at the digits to clean herself, watching him from under long dark lashes. 

Kylo had barely managed to consume the first of his doughnuts, no matter that his stomach growled, too distracted by the show she was putting on for him. It was vaguely vulgar. 

He wanted to snatch that thumb right out from between her lips and put it in his own mouth, suck it, clean it himself. Then lick a long stripe up her forearm to her neck, latch on and mark her with bruises to let everyone know that he had been there and had his way. With his hot little student. 

Former student, he reminded himself, clearing his throat and adjusting the way he was sitting in a way he hoped wasn’t too obvious. 

The girl already held too much sway over him. The way things were going she would own him, body and soul, within a matter of weeks, days. If she didn’t already. And he felt no need to reveal that to her just yet. He had to keep some semblance of power. 

Even if he was just some love struck old fool for her. 

“You’re a mess, you know that?” He huffed without any real heat behind it. 

She smiled at him. “Well, then we better take me somewhere so you can clean me up, Professor,” she said with a wink. 

***

The walk back to her apartment was short. Rey complained of still being hungry, even after two doughnuts and a coffee. “I’m never full,” she explained with a slight shrug. Kylo handed over his own last doughnut, still warm in the greasy white paper sack, and she gobbled it up happily, grinning up at him the whole time like he hung the moon. 

The place itself was a small set up of rooms on the middle floor of an old turn of the century boarding house, probably there since the founding of the college. 

There was a large main living space, which Rey had set up with a narrow love seat, a couple of antique wingback chairs and small wooden tables with spindly legs, and her bed. All of the furniture looked out of another time. Too ornate, beautiful, solid, to be of their time. Or to be in the home of a college student. But there it all was. 

To the left of the door a stubby galley kitchen branched off and beyond the queen bed with sage green coverlet that he had seen once before in a photograph, was a door to what he assumed was the bathroom. A room he had also previously seen through the lense of a camera. 

Rey placed her bag on a table by the door and ushered him inside. As he stood, oversized in the small space, and awkward in the moment, she flitted around, first offering him a drink, he declined, and then moving on to the record player and accompanying sound system that apparently lived under the large bay window, which over looked the shady tree lined street.

He followed behind her, gazing out onto the road and deciding he actually rather liked this little domicile of hers. Then his eyes fell to the record collection she was gently paging through. 

Kylo wondered that Rey had joked about him listening to classic rock. There, in her apartment, it was clear to him that her tastes were more in line with his mother’s than her peers. The Isley Brothers, The Crystals, Buddy Holly. And Neil Sedaka?

Turning to her in surprise, “Neil Sedaka?” He asked incredulously, “Really?”

And she laughed, blushing slightly. “Most of these belonged to my grandfather.” She swept her hand, “The whole hi-fi system was his. Actually pretty much everything here used to be in our house. But I’ve always liked this music. More than the stuff out today. I just can’t get into it. Or maybe I’m just sentimental,” she shrugged. 

She was beside him, nestling up close to his side, grinning up at him. 

“You’re not really like most of the people your age, you know.”

“I’m not?”

“No,” he told her, “you seem older. More mature. You’re just,” he shrugged, lost for words, “more.”

“I guess,” she returned, “maybe I just had to grow up too fast. Maybe too much shit happened when I was young. I don’t know.”

And god, he was a piece of shit. There in her apartment. He was clearly there to fuck her. A student. A girl more than a decade his junior. And Kylo suddenly wondered if he was taking advantage of her. If this was even more fucked up than he had allowed himself to believe. What the fuck was wrong with him? When had he become such a fucking asshole?

He was ready to turn, leave, make some excuse, when she caught the look on his face, the shame and the panic. Rey latched onto his wrist with a grip he never would have expected from such a slight girl, he thought it was possible he would have a bruise in the morning. 

A memento, a nasty little voice hushed in his skull. 

“Ah, ah,” She tutted. “I won’t have you feeling sorry for me, Professor.”

“I wasn’t...” his eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at her. 

“Not,” she grinned, nibbling her lip, when he caught her out of the corner of his eye, “when I’ve been so very naughty.”

“Naughty?” he swallowed, his throat suddenly thick. His cock too. 

“So very very naughty.”

“And uh, what exactly have you done?”

She lowered her voice to a hush, “I brought a strange man home with me. To my apartment.” He nodded, “To fuck him.” 

God, Kylo wanted her. Needed to see her. All of her. In person. 

“Well,” he grunted, “then take off your clothes, Miss Kenobi, by all means. Because you’re not going to be fucking anyone dressed in all of that,” he waved to her. Her denim cut-off shorts and t-shirt. 

She bit her lip, grabbed the edge of her shirt and tugged up. Eyeing him for a moment, she breathed, her cheeks flushed. 

“Are you feeling shy?” Rey nodded. He leaned into her, lips on her ear. “You know I’ve seen it all before. You were never shy when you were sending your dirty little pictures.”

Her shorts fell to the floor and she wasn’t wearing panties. Kylo bit his lip and breathed out roughly in appreciation. 

“Now this,” he instructed, running one long finger long her blue bra strap, and she did as she was told. 

When the girl was naked as the day she was born he took a good long, lingering look at her. Tan, toned, rounded and lean in all of the right places. Kylo practically salivated. She was as pretty as a present and she was all for him. He still couldn’t get over his luck. What on earth did she see in him?

“Get on the bed,” he told her with authority he didn’t truly feel but she jumped to immediately. 

“Now show me that little pussy, Miss Kenobi. I want to see it before I wreck it.” She gasped, head tilting backward, exposing the long lovely column of her throat. Obediently she spread her quivering tanned thighs to his view. 

Kylo bit his lip. Fuck, it was a beautiful fucking sight. Her little snatch, wet and glistening, seeping, just for him. She was bare and pink and luscious. Plump in all the right ways. And so very ready for him. 

But he had waited. She had made him wait and he would be damned if he didn’t return the favor at least a little bit. What kind of disciplinarian would he be if he did not teach her a lesson? That naughty little school girl had so much to learn. 

Rey was looking at him, eyes lustful, greedy. “Are you going to get undressed, Professor?”

“No,” he shook his head, biting back the grin that threatened to ruin his serious mask. “I don’t think you’ve done anything yet to deserve that. Do you, sweetheart?” She was still nibbling that lip. He wanted to suck it into his mouth. “Now,” he went on, settling himself back into the well loved wing chair across from her bed, “show me how you touch yourself when you’re thinking of me. How your fingers pump inside you when you’re pretending it’s your professor’s thick cock.”

She smirked, she tried not to, but she was clearly enjoying herself too much. 

“I,” Rey started, eyes averted. 

“Look at me, when you’re talking to me, Miss Kenobi? Didn’t anyone ever teach you any manners?”

Her gaze was on his then, sparkling, but she stayed silent. Instead she dipped her first two fingers down between her sodden folds and split them in two, scissoring the digits so he could get a view inside. His breath hitched. When she stroked her clit he raised a fist to his mouth. The first light gasp torn from her lips had him biting down. 

“What are you thinking about right now?”

“You fucking me with your tongue,” she told him without a moments hesitation. 

“Fuck,” he replied. 

He certainly fucking wanted to. 

Decision made, his voice gruff and near cracking, he told her, “Get on all fours. There on the bed.”

“Yes, Professor,” she readily complied, her pert little ass up in the air, on display, shifting slowly from side to side, wagging, inviting him. She looked back over her shoulder at him, “Like this? Is this how you want me?”

“Just like that,” he answered, one large palm coasting along her heated skin, curving over the right cheek and then the left. 

She was still eyeing him as he snapped his wrist and brought his hand down with a crack on her soft flesh. 

Rey gasped, moaned, arched her back so that more of her ass was presented to him. 

He spanked her again, this time slightly lower, closer to the crease of her bottom and her sex. 

Rey was biting her lip fiercely to keep from fully crying out. He wanted her to. He wanted to hear her. Hear her call his name. And scream until she went hoarse. 

“Oh, thank you, Professor. I’ve been so, so bad,” she panted. “I’ve been in desperate need of a firm hand to get me back on track.”

“Mmm,” he hummed at her, stroking the reddening flesh before his fingers slipped between her folds and found her achingly wet. She was dripping. His fingers slid through her like hot butter and she keened. 

When he removed his hand entirely she gasped, stuttered, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please don’t stop, Professor.”

“You dirty little slut,” he hissed, dropping to his knees, gripping the backs of her thighs hard enough to bruise, “that wasn’t enough to teach you a lesson? You need more?”

“Yes,” she moaned, thrusting her hips toward him. “I want more. I need you, Professor.”

And how was Professor Kylo Ren to argue with that? Especially when his student painted such a pretty fucking picture. Naked, on all fours, spread for him and so eager to please. 

Without further preamble he dove into her with his tongue from behind. The angle was awkward. Hard to reach all of the places he so wanted to taste but Kylo continued to remind himself, if he did this right, and all going well, he would get to try every angle, every combination, with his sweet little piece in the future. 

She was already so soaked that she didn’t really need any help from him. He lapped at her juices, groaning into her over heated, sensitive flesh. He could feast on her for days. 

His finger came around her leg to pinch at her clit and that had her shaking, her legs ready to give out beneath her. 

“I’m not going to let you come,” he whispered, pulling away. “Not yet, my naughty little nymphet. You’re going to have to wait for that. You only come with me inside you today. Do you understand?” When she didn’t respond he repeated the question more firmly adding, “Fucking answer me or you’ll regret it.”

“Yes,” she groaned, shoulders trembling. 

“Say it.”

“I only come with you inside me, Professor.”

“Good girl.”

And then he was stripping down, unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it off of his broad shoulders, and letting it fall to the floor in a gesture that was entirely too casual and unlike him. Then his black jeans. Rey’s spine stiffened as she heard the teeth of his zipper being dragged down.

Those hit the floor too with his loafers. 

When he was truly naked she chanced a peek over her shoulder again, stared for a moment, her mouth hanging open, then smirked, before letting out a tiny squeal and turning forward again. Once more wagging her ass in his face invitingly. 

Like he needed a fucking invitation. This whole party was for him. He was the guest list. 

The girl made him feel something. Different. Powerful. Admired. Attractive. She clearly liked what she saw and Kylo silently preened. It had been some time, if ever, that he had felt so desirable. 

Everything was new with the girl. But like it was how it was always supposed to be. Like he had been living a half life until she burst into his world and now he was experiencing everything in true color for the first time. 

Kylo’s cock jutted out, relieved to be free of its denim prison finally. 

But he froze. Was he supposed to use a condom? There was one in his wallet. Did she keep them in the bedside table? The tips of his ears blushed at his sudden hesitancy. He felt a bit more like himself, like Ben Solo, in that moment. 

Sensing his hesitation and as if she could read his mind, Rey spoke up, “I’m clean. And I’m on the pill. It’s okay, if you’re okay.” It wasn’t in character. But he wasn’t either right then. If he had been he wouldn’t have thought twice, just pounded into her, shot her full of his load, and let the girl deal with the consequences. 

But Kylo Ren wasn’t actually the professor of their elicit little game. He was a man who was coming to realize that he had very deep and very genuine feelings for the young woman before him. 

“Yeah, okay,” he told her, a cough covering his awkwardness. 

He paused for one further moment before plowing into her, all the way to the root. His cock wasn’t small by any means and while she was wet as anything, Rey was tight as a fucking glove. Kylo nearly blew it right then. 

He grunted, gripping her hips for all he was worth and willing his body to calm the fuck down. 

Rey groaned, her arms giving out, her chest hitting the bed and the angle changing on him very suddenly. Kylo felt himself slip even deeper and gasped. “Oh god, Professor,” she was whispering, “Oh god, yes. Please, Professor. I need,” She panted. “I need...”

“What do you need,” he demanded. 

“You. Oh god. I need you to fuck me. You’re splitting me open. Oh god. Please, it’s so good,” She babbled nearly incoherent. 

Kylo pulled back, took a deep breath, and snapped his hips, driving back into her, making the girl squeal. “You like that?”

“Yes, Professor!”

“I want to touch the walls inside of you,” he grunted, one hand coming forward to palm her little tit and the other gripped her hip with bruising force. “I want to paint you with my cum.”

The sounds she was making were unintelligible and he couldn’t have been more turned on. He was doing that to her. He had made her a quivering mass, practically sobbing into her bed sheets. 

“Please let me cum, Professor,” she groaned after a particularly brutal thrust. 

“Do you deserve to cum, you horny little slut?”

“Yes,” she whined. “Yes, please. I do. I do. I’ll be good now. So good if you let me cum all over your big cock.”

God. He bit his lip, let his head fall back as he continued to pound into her brutally. He wasn’t going to last much longer. And he needed her to come. He wanted to feel her fluttering walls grasping him, milking him.

Bringing his face down, he wrapped his much larger body around her, mouthing her neck, nipping with his teeth and laving with his tongue. “Touch your clit, baby,” he groaned by her perfect little ear, teeth dragging over the lobe making her squeal. “Touch yourself for me.”

Kylo felt her shift, her arm move between her folds to where they were joined. “Like this, Professor?”

“Just like that,” he purred. 

She was breathing rapidly, gasping and moaning, shaking. Her hips thrust backward and met his with incredible force. Kylo was pounding into her so hard he could practically hear her bones rattling around inside her slight form. 

With a particularly brutal thrust he slammed into her cervix eliciting nothing short of a scream from the girl. And then she was heaving, trembling, and coming all around him. The noises she was making were filthy and drove him to madness. Kylo had never felt so alive in his entire life. 

Rey sobbed into her comforter, fingers flexing against the soft green fabric. 

His balls slapped against her wet flesh, pulling up tight against his body, his spine tingling with that all too familiar sensation. And then he was burying himself to the hilt inside of her, coming in streams and spurts, his fingertips gripping the sweet flesh of her hips, bruising her, marking her. 

It took Kylo a moment to come back to himself. To feel at one with his body again. And when he did he slipped his softening cock out of the girl and let himself flop face first onto the bed beside her. 

“Oh my god, Professor. Oh my god,” she was groaning into the bed covers. 

He breathed. Waited. Breathed again. And sat up. His white spunk was oozing out of her passage as her ass remained in the air, the cheeks red and well used, her cunt a mess.

Kylo rubbed his spend into her wet flesh and grinned, that was where it belonged, before letting himself fall back against the bed again. He was well and truly exhausted. Rey crashed next to him in a blissed out heap. He put his arm around her and let his eyes close. 

***

Rey was draped haphazardly across his chest, her naked thigh pressed flush against him, her bare snatch spread over his leg. He could feel his cum slipping out of her. She breathed softly, little puffs of air, boneless and sated. 

He was still trying to catch his breath when she laughed. Kylo peered down at the top of her head, “What’s so funny?” His large palm came down to knead a ripe ass cheek, tugging it to the side, opening her wide, before he let it return and gave it a light slap, making the girl jump and giggle more. 

“Nothing,” she glanced up at him smiling toothily, nearly stopping his heart. “It’s just,” she paused and turned back to look up at the ceiling, “this was the best first date. Ever.”

Date?

This was a date?

Had they decided that?

“I’m really not sure if we will be able to top this next time.”

Next time? Kylo’s heart was pounding. It hadn’t been just a one off fuck-a-thon to her. 

Her slender arms were up in the air, twisting and twinning as she stretched her muscles before rolling over on top of him, sitting on his chest, wetting his stomach with their mingled spendings. 

His face must have shown some sort of disbelief because her luminous excited grin faltered ever so slightly. 

“You did,” she chewed on her lip, squirmed, and Kylo recognized her concern, her distress, “you did know this was a date, right?” Her eyes pleaded with him and he realized that Rey was just as unsure and nervous as he was. But that she wanted him. Not just her professor. She wanted Kylo. She wanted dates, and dinners, and coffees, and sleepovers, and all of those things. All of the things he had told himself he didn’t need because he figured no one would ever really want them with him. That that wasn’t his lot. And he had never been so thrilled to be so utterly wrong in his life. 

He didn’t answer her. Instead he tugged her down and crashed their lips together, his hands holding her cheeks, her chin, stroking her hair. 

When she pulled back to breathe her eyes were sparkling again, “So I should take that as a yes?”

“Mmm,” he hummed. 

She turned coy then, almost shy. Like the school girl she became for him but there was an air of uncertainty that made him think it could be authentic Rey. “You know, I’ve wanted you for a really long time.”

That surprised him. “You have?” He dragged himself into a sitting position, her pillow between his back and the pale blue wall. Rey settled herself on his thighs, finger nails scraping lightly down his chest.

“My friends, Finn and Poe, The Dad’s,” she air quoted and he nodded, “well they took one of your classes a few semesters ago and oh my god, did they whine. And complain. And tell me how evil and impossible you were,” Rey paused to roll her eyes. “So one day I swung by before their class was over. I just had to see you myself, Professor Tantrum, they called you...”

Kylo made to speak up, spluttering and feeling indignant, but the girl stopped him before he could say a word against her friends or the ludicrous moniker, with a finger to his lips. 

“Shh,” she told him sternly, he nipped the pad of the offending digit and she grinned. “And I don’t know what exactly I had in mind, what I had pictured, but when you stumbled out of the classroom that day you were just everything.”

Everything? Had his heart stopped beating?

“Your glasses were falling down your nose and you were carrying way too much. And you were wearing a fucking tweed blazer with elbow patches. You glanced down at me for one second and you were hot.” Her voice dipped down to a whisper as her finger pulled his lower lip down, dragged along his chin. “So hot,” she repeated. “You were like a fantasy come to life. I immediately signed up for your class the next fall semester.”

She had taken the class to be with him. That’s why she had been there when she had had no obligation whatsoever. Kylo was light-headed. 

“And I KILLED my self on every assignment. On speaking up in class. Just so you would notice me. See me. And I thought that you didn’t. That I was nothing. Until I got my final in the mail and your notes were just amazing and you told me that I got the only A in the class and I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Maybe it gave me some stupid kind of hope?”

Kylo was speechless. He must have been staring at her like she had two heads. 

“But then when you walked into my work with your mother,” Rey covered her eyes for a moment before peeking out at him between her fingers, “I almost died.” She inhaled, “I have to admit something.”

What more could she admit?

“I saw you walking in and texted my co-worker not to serve you. That I had to do it. Oh god,” she closed her fingers, “I sound crazy!”

Kylo was floored. That she felt that way. Had felt that way for so long. That he hadn’t noticed. That he had initially been so dismissive of her. 

But he hadn’t been, not really. If he thought about it, for all of his self-assured disinterest, he had been far too aware of the girl, thought far too much of her and about her. And he had since she had been his actual student sat before him in the classroom. 

Something struck him suddenly. “You didn’t know that was my favorite coffee shop, did you? Or my favorite Ramen bar?” Had she actually stalked him? He honestly wasn’t even sure if that bothered him or not. Probably not in the end. 

Her hands flew from her face, waving, “No. No, absolutely not. Those are my favorite places too. I actually don’t know how we haven’t bumped into each other before recently. But I swear, I never orchestrated a single one of those moments. I thought,” she shrugged one shoulder, looking away over her shoulder, “maybe it was fate, throwing us together, you know, at the right time. Or at least that’s what my grandfather would have told me.”

Kylo was playing with her hair, stroking it, running his fingers through the chestnut silk of it, trying to memorize the moment. 

“God, I’ve spent so much time in this bed fantasizing about you. And you’re really fucking here. I just,” she grinned again letting her words trail off. 

“What did you fantasize about?” He whispered hotly, desperate to know. He had spent so much of his own time dreaming of her. Of yanking on his cock to thoughts of her. 

She laughed, “Oh the usual. You fucking me on a big wooden desk in an empty classroom. My little plaid skirt around my waist while you plow me from behind saying filthy things in my ear. Me calling you Professor Ren and you spanking me for talking out of turn.”

“That sounds like my dirty little school girl,” his palm smoothed over one soft ass cheek and then the other. 

Rey bit her lip, “And sometimes I imagined us here in my apartment and I called you Daddy and you called me Baby or Sweetheart.”

“Daddy?” 

Kylo liked that more than he ever wanted to admit to himself. Had always liked it. And while he had been more than happy with Professor, putting Daddy on the table changed things. “Do you want to call me Daddy?”

She nodded, looking up at him from under her lashes, eyes big and nervous. 

“Does it make you wet to call me Daddy?”

She nodded again. 

Then she blew out a breath, staring up at the ceiling, “Maybe it’s my childhood loss or just general psychological damage, I haven’t looked that deeply into it, but I just want you to be my daddy so badly. I want you to take care of me and stuff. And I can’t say I’ve every really wanted someone to take of me before. Or maybe it’s what I’ve always wanted but never allowed myself to have? I don’t know. I mean, I can take care of myself, I do, and I do a good job of it. But I still want this..”

“Rey, stop.” Kylo made her look at him, really look. “It’s okay,” he kissed her, it was soft and lingering. “I want you to be my little sweetheart. I want to take care of you. And I want to fuck you in that ridiculous little sundress from the other day while you scream for Daddy to give you more. Okay?”

She bit her lower lip hard, holding back a smile, and nodded vigorously. 

“Now, show Daddy how good you are at cleaning up.” She gazed around the apartment before looking back to him, puzzled . “No, Sweetheart,” he pointed out two different places where she had dribbled cum on him, “here and here. Show me how you clean it up.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she smirked, little pink tongue darting out to get started. 

“And when you’re done with that, you’re going to suck Daddy’s cock.” Because the saucy little bitch owed him a blow job and a half.

“If you’re a good little girl and do it properly I’ll take you out to dinner tonight then bring you home and eat your sweet little pussy for dessert.” 

Rey moaned happily in response. Her mouth full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of this last summer on vacation but recently pulled it out and thought it was good enough to finish and publish. Thanks for reading!


End file.
